The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for cooling of gradient, shield, and/or other coils of an MRI system.
Hollow MRI gradient coil architectures may be utilized to allow for internal cooling, resulting in higher gain compared to stranded solid conductors with separate cooling circuits at different or the same radii. However, hollow gradient coils may lead to a relatively large pressure drop due to the length of the coils and relative narrowness of the passageways, and/or lead to a higher electrical resistance to a smaller cross-sectional area (e.g., with some of the area having an open passageway instead of solid conductor).